Dolphin Tale 3 Winter
by blackrose187
Summary: Dolphin Tale 3 Winter Is about a girl named Emily who just moved to the area as she comes across Winter who escapes from Clearwater she calls and meets Sawyer and everybody else. This is dedictated to my little sister. Please leave feedback thanks for reading and hope you enjoined .
1. Chapter 1

Dolphin Tale 3

As I was walking on the beach trying to get use to this new place that I would know call home I sighed then looked up to see a dolphin with its tale gone washed up on the sand so I pulled my phone out to call the number that was on the sign I passed by that said 'Clearwater Marine Aquarium' then the number underneath. As I called the bottle nose dolphin keep making a tweety bird sound making me smile then the sounds of sirens came close so I turned around to see a ambulance like vehicle come then a bunch of people came rushing out of the front and the back.

"Winter!" A teenaged girl that looked about 16 said she had brown hair, white skin, brown eyes, and a camcorder in her hand. "Where have you been? Oh my gosh Sawyer has been going crazy!" And then a guy who was kind of cute came to the girls side he looked about 17 with also brown hair that reached to his forehead, brown, and white skin.

"Winter!" He gasped then looked at me making the girl make a face. "Thank you so much for finding and calling us, we've been looking all over for her!" And I smiled then he looked at me werid.

"Your not from here are you?" And I shook my head.

"No i just moved here from Texas" I said and he smiled then pulled out a peice of paper then wrote something on it.

"My names Sawyer" he said extending his hand to me and I shook his hand.

"Emily" I said and he handed me the paper.

"Text me if you wanna hang out or something" he said "well I got to go, I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you Emily" and he then got into the back of the vehicle and I smiled as they drove off I turned around and walked home.

Hey guys and I've done some Fanfics but I deleted them because I just did. This new story is dedicated to my sister who loved the movie and she wanted me to make a story about Dolphin Tale, this is all her idea and yeah. If you liked if please follow and stuff please give me feedback.

Sincerely,

The writer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I arrived home from walking on the beach I went into my house and saw some of the unboxed boxes in the far left corner making me sigh wishing that my mom never got this stupid job transfer.

"Hey" my mom said coming into my new empty room.

"Hi" I mumbled sitting on my bed. "What do you want?" And she sighed.

"You'll be starting school tomorrow" she said and my eyes widen. "Maybe you'll make some new friends." And I shook my head.

"Doubt it" I mumbled and she sighed then walked out of the room and I felt a tear fall down my left cheek.

The next morning I woke up to my mom shaking me and the light turning on making my eyes burn.

"It's a little chilly outside so you should wear a long sleeve shirt or something" my mom said and I nodded going to my closet and pulling out a tank top with a cardigan and skinny jeans along with a pair of my black and white converse. "I bought some donuts from the store" and I raised an eyebrow then put my backpack over my left shoulder as I saw the time 6:21 so I grabbed a donut and sighed feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"Good luck, make friends. I love you" .

When the bus finally arrived at the school my stomach twisted into a huge not and my heart began to race faster and faster everytime I got closer to inside. As I got inside everyone stared at me giving me strange looks so I pulled out my schedule that had my locker number and combination on it along with my classes.

Emily Stefani

Locker 299; 30-2-20

1st:World history

2nd:Biology

3rd:Caculus

4:English

~lunch~

5:Advisory

6:Spanish

As I was walking to my my first class I bumped into this guy making me drop all of my notebooks and he started to help me.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm new, I'm sorry" I said stuttering and he chuckled.

"It's fine" He said grabbing my stuff and as I looked up I saw that it was Sawyer making me smile. "I should of been looking" and then he looked up and smiled.

"Hi" I said and he chuckled.

"Emily right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sawyer?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Sorry ..do you know where room 301 is?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah that's my class" he said. "Follow me" and I did. "Good morning miss. Peck" as we walked into the class it was small and smelled like Apple Cinnamon

"Hi my name is Emily Stefani" I said handing her my schedule and she smiled.

"Oh you must be my new students! How great" she said and I smiled. "Welcome, you may sit in the back" and I did.

"Why is she here?" I heard a voice trying to whisper so I sighed and tried to cover my face then I saw that it was the girl from yeasterday making me roll my eyes.

When lunch finally rolled around I sat down outside by myself because I didn't have anywhere to sit and I didn't want to sit near the trash.

"Why are you out here?" A voice asked from behind so I tuned around to see Sawyer.

"Just wanted to be alone" I mumbled and he sat down next to me. "I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wouldn't like you out here with me" and he raised an eyebrow then laughed.

"You mean Hazel? She's not my girlfriend" he said and I could feel my checks warm up.

"Oh"

"Yeah, and thanks again for calling yeasterday we've been looking all over for winter" he said and I smiled.

"How did she get out?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nobody know to be honest" he said and I chewed on my bottom lip.

"She's so pretty, she keep making a tweety bird sound" I said and he smiled then looked into my eyes.

"She likes you" He said and I smiled. "She was probley looking for me" and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? "

"Because I've been gone for 3 months for this Semester at Sea thing" he said and my jaw dropped.

"You were the guy that got into that? I've always wanted to do that but they keep denying me" I said and he smiled. "No offense but how did you get in?"

"I still don't know, a professor from Boston came up to me and asked. It was a tough decision because Winter had just lost her friend Panama and was depressed until we found a new dolphin named Hope who lost her mom when she was little. It was hard." He said and I laughed. "So what's your next class after Advisory?" And I looked at my schedule again.

"Spanish" I said and he smiled.

"Same here!" He said and I smiled until Hazel came outside.

"Sawyer!" She said. "I need to-"

"I'll talk to you later" he said and she walked back inside. "Sorry" and I shook my head.

"It's fine, I know this will beat werid question but do you know where I could work around here?" I asked.

"At the aquarium, is all I can think of" he said and I smiled. "I can show you around, see how you like it and if you do then I'll figure something out" and I nodded my head then smiled.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, meet me here after school and I'll drive you to the Aquarium" he said and then the bell rung.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

When I got to Clearwater Marine Aquarium the first thought about it was that it was huge.

"It's huge " I said as we walked inside and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm suprise it didn't get messed up during hurricane Wendy" he said and I raised an eyebrow. "I think that's how Winter got out"

"Wait I thought you said you didn't know?" I asked and he looked at me werid.

"I did?"

"Yeah"

"Oh sorry" he said and I smiled then he turned the corner leading me into the dolphin den. "She's on the other side, this is Hope" and I put my hand on the glass as if I was touching her.

"I've always loved dolphins" I said and he nudged me leading me up stairs to see a pool full of water. "That's alot of water" and he

nodded then grabbed my hand leading me to the other side of the pool making my checks warm.

"There she is, hey girl" he said putting a hand in the water and she came up making her tweety bird sound and he copied her.

"She's so adorable" I said watching him and he looked at me smiling.

"You can touch her" he said and I shook my head. "Come on" so I bent down and stretched out my arm touching the cold water then her, her skin was so soft. Then age began to nudge me. "No Winter she can't get in" and I pulled my hand out of the water.

"What is she doing in here? This is staff only!" Hazel said and I pulled down my sleeve. "Sawyer you know the rules" and I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how Winter was doing" I said and she gave me a look then looked at Sawyer making me feel uncomfortable. "Thanks Sawyer " then I walked out. As I walked out I could hear them start to argue.

Later as I got home i walked into to see my mom was unpacking the last couple of boxes that we didn't get to yeasterday.

"Hey sweetie, how was your first day?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I met a guy named Sawyer Nelson, he's really nice. I didn't tell you but i kind of met him when I found the dolphin name Winter yeasterday" I said and she smiled then reached into the box.

"That's good! What about your classes?" She asked taking out a picture of us together and putting it on top of the fireplace mantel.

"There boring" I said sitting down on the couch. "Sawyer said that he could help me get a job at the aquarium" and she nodded her head.

"That's nice" she said and I smiled then my phone buzzed so I grabbed it out of my pocket and saw it was from Sawyer.

'Hey it's Sawyer and I'm sorry for Hazel, I don't know what's up with her lately. I talked to Dr. Clay Haskett and he would love to met you in person tomorrow' and my jaw dropped.

'It's okay, and OH MY GOSH! thank you so much Sawyer!' I replied and he replied with a smiley face.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The next day as I waited outside Dr. Haskett's room I keep walking in circles trying to keep calm.

"You must be Emily, so nice to met you. Come in" he said opening the door he had brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. "So tell me why you want to work here" and I smiled.

"Well I'm new to town and I wanted to work here because I love aquatic life. I was the person who found Winter and I feel like I have a special place in winters heart." I said and he smiled.

"Winter has that effect on everybody" he said and I smiled "Where do you see yourself five years from now?"

"In five years? I see myself out of high school, into college for aquatic, and then working for a place like this." I said and he nodded his head.

"Sound good" he said and I smiled. "And last but not least, tell me a little bit of yourself"

"I'm a grade A student-"

"You do seem like an A student, one last question, do you have any questions for me?" He asked and I nodded

"You must get this question alot but can I work with Winter in the pool?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Why not you have a connection to her, do you know how to swim?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes sir" I said and he stretched his arm out to shake my hand.

"I'll call you tomorrow to tell you my decision" he said and I nodded shaking his hand. "It was nice to met you Emily" he said and I nodded.

"It was nice to met you to Dr . haskett" I said then exited his office.

The next day after school I had my phone on me with the volume all the way up waiting for Dr. Haskett's call.

"Your going to get in" my mom said coming into my room and I smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked and she smiled putting my clothes into my closet. "Mom you didn't need to do that I was going to do it" and she kissed my forehead then my phone started ringing making my heart race.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone call.

"Hi Emily, this is Dr. Haskett and I was wondering if you come by to the aquarium I need to ask you more questions" he said and my heart began to race even more.

"Sure" I said

"Thank you, see you in a bit" he said and then the line went dead.

When I arrived to the aquarium everything was turned off even Dr. Haskett's office and as I was about to leave I saw a note.

'Meet me in dolphin den' so I sighed and walked down to the dolphin den. When I got there the lights where turned off then they came on reveling all of the staff including Sawyer and Hazel who looked like she didn't want to be here.

"Congratulations!" They said and I raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on.

"Emily welcome to Clearwater Marine Aquarium" Dr. Haskett said handing me a employee shirt making me smile.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you" I said and he chuckled.

"Congratulations" Sawyer said and I smiled.

"Thanks " I said and he hugged me making my checks red.

"You start tomorrow since it's a Saturday, I'm going to train you" He said and I smiled.

"Cool"

"Were going to swim with Winter" he said "here is your swim suite and a lock for your locker" and I grabbed the stuff from him.

"Thank you" I said. "What time do I need to be here?"

"Nine " he said and I nodded.

 **Hey guys it's the author and I'm sorry I haven't posted, I just ed started school again *sigh* so I'm going to try my very best to post as soon as I can. Thank you guys for understanding and also thank you for such nice reviews because I sometimes get scared that I did something wrong. Thank you guys again your the best!.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The writer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.7

As I sat on my bed I stood up and looked into the mirror to see if my outfit was okay. A cute blouse, skinny jeans, and my converse.

"Emily!" My mom said from the living room and my heart began to race fast so I walked outside of my room and he stood in the front door way.

"Have fun you guys" my mom said and I smiled walking outside.

"Hey" I said when she closed the door and he smiled.

"Hey" he said as we walked down the driveway and to his car where he open the passenger side for me. "Ladies first" and I laughed as he closed the door and went to the drivers seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked and he smiled.

"Do you like scary movies?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't mind them-

"Great cause that's what we're doing" he said and I raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"Okay" I said and he nodded his head

Hey guys sorry for not being able to update so quickly I've just been busy with school and I've ran out of ideas so if you wanna help feel free to email me so yeah and thanks for reading and being very patient.~the author


	6. Chapter 6

As we where watching the movie Swayer and I looked at eachother and left laughing at the horrible movie.

"That was so horrible!" I said and he laughed

"I know right! Especially when she tried to escape but tripped" he said and we laughed again then gave me a look that made my heart melt and smiled.

"So" I said and he started to walk off and I followed.

"Swayer?" A female voice said so we turned around to see Hazel so I bit my lip and looked at the floor as she looked at me then Swayer. It was awkward.

"Hey hazel!" He said and I smiled.

"Hey" I said and she gave me a look and I looked back down to the floor.

"I thought you had to go to tutorials with Mrs. Debbie" she said and he shook his head.

"No I had to take a rain check" he said. "Emily and I just came out from watching that new horror movie"

"You mean that one WE were supposed to watch together? " she asked and I pressed my eye lids together can't believing this is happening.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry hazel" he said

"Ugh I cant belive you did this Swayer! Ever since you met her-" and I sighed

"Have him Hazel!" I blurted out then walked off, I couldn't handle all of the drama.

The next day at the aquarium I tried to avoide Swayer and especially Hazel. As I was getting Winter her food I wasn't paying attention and bumped into this guy making me slip and drop the bucket.

"Crap" i mumbled under my breath then looked up to see a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin looking at me to see if I was okay.

"I'm so sorry " he said lending me a hand and I shook my head. "I wasnt looking"

"No I'm sorry I should of been looking" and then he smiled making me smile.

"Kyle" he said handing his hand out so I could shake it.

"Emily, I'm a little new" I said and he smiled then grabbed the bucket. "Sorry, for um.. bumping into you"

"It's fine,I'm guessing that you need food?" He asked looking at the bucket and I nodded.

"I'll get it" he said "for winter?"

"Yeah" I said and he poured the fish into the bucket then gave me the food.

"We should hang out or something " he said and I smiled then he went to get a pice of paper and a pen.

"I would like that" I said as he handed me the paper.

"Text me when your available" he said and I laughed then left to give winter her food. As I got closer to the den I could hear Winter's tweets making me smile then the voices of Swayer and Hazel came into the sounds making my heart race so I hurried to the table to set down the food and leave.

"Your so weird" Hazel said and I rolled my eyes then saw them kiss so I put the bucket down and walked out trying to hold in my tears.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**HEY GUYS IT ME THE AUTHOR AND I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU OR MY STORIES ITS JUST THAT I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON EX: SCOOL BUT ANYWAYS I PROMISE I WILL START AGAIN ONCE SUMER BREAK STARTS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HAVE MISSED WRITING! BUT ANYWAYS I HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF VERY GOOD IDEAS! SO IF YOU CAN BE PAITCENT FOR 3 1/2 MONTHS THAT WOULD BE AWSOME! I LOVE YOU GUYS XOXOXO.**  
 **SINCERELY,**

 **LYSSA**  
 **(THE AUTHOR OF YOUR FAV STORIES)**


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS SO I'M SADLY SAYING GOODBYE TO FANFICTION. NET BECAUSE I JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO COME ON HERE ANYMORE BUT GOOD NEWS IS THAT I AM ON WATTPAD AND MY USER NAME WILL BE DOWN AT THE BOTTOM BUT DON'T WORRY IM GOING TO FINISH DOLPHIN TALE 3 OVER THERE. I JUST WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYBODY WHO'S HELPED ME EDIT, FLOLLOW, AND LOVED MY STORIES I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH I LOVE YOU GUYS XOXO.

SIGNING OFF...

BLACKROSE187

WATTPAD USERNAME:

ALYSSAREYES3


End file.
